MegaMan: Robotic Revolution
by MavHunter306
Summary: A dramatic re-telling of the events of the first and second MegaMan games. PART 2 OUT NOW! Part 3 coming soon
1. MegaMan: Robotic Revolution

MegaMan: Robotic Revolution

By; Spencer Palko

It was the year 20XX, Rock Light was on a plane ride to his home town of Monsteropolis. Rock was 19, he wore a red shirt, gray hoodie, baggy black pants and had long black hair with deep, blue eyes. He was the son of the top authority of robotics, Dr. Thomas Light. Dr. light was famous for creating the Robot Masters, advanced humanoid robots created to preform tasks in dangerous situations that could be deadly to humans. Rock, being the son of a scientist, also had an extensive knowledge on robots and recently developed the Variable Weapons System; a groundbreaking invention that allows a robot to copy the Master Abilities of other robots. Rock arrived at the Monsteropolis Airport and began looking for the person Dr. Light sent to pick him up and take him to Light Labs. Rock's heart sank as he saw the one waiting for him at the airport. Rock recognized him instantly from his long, black coat, and balding gray hair. Rock walked begrudgingly towards the man.

"Dr. Wily" he said

"Raphael" the threatening man said.

Dr. Wily was Dr. Light's partner who helped him in making the Robot Masters. Dr. Wily always seemed to be more interested in projects for warfare while Dr. Light wanted to make project for more constructive purposes. Rock never trusted Dr. Wily. To him, Dr. Wily seemed cold and borderline psychotic. Rock hesitated as Dr. Wily let him into his car. "So you're finished with the designs for the VWS?" asked Dr. Wily.

"Yeah" replied Rock. Dr. Wily always seemed very interested in the Variable Weapons System, wondering how it was going or how long it was to be completed, it seemed like the only time Dr. Wily was interested in Rock's skills. Dr. Wily was always more interested in Rock's sister, Roll, who graduated highest in her class and worked along side Dr. Light and Wily, while Rock left Monsteropolis to work on his career as an artist and work in the VWS as a side project. Dr. Wily and Rock arrived at Light Labs. Dr. Wily walked into the lab.

"I've gotten Raphael" said Dr. Wily

"Rock!" Dr. Light shouted as he saw his son enter the lab. Dr. Light had a very warm expression. He had white hair and a full beard, he wore round lensed glasses and a tweed jacket with a bow tie.

"Dad!" Rock replied.

"We've missed you! How are you? How's your art going along? I've got do much to ask!" said Dr. Light.

"I'm doing fine" said Rock

"Thanks for picking him up from the airport Albert" Said Dr. Light.

"Yes, while I could have been using my genius mind to enhance the world with new inventions, I was honored to transport your artist son from the airport to the lab do he could deliver probably the only thing he'll contribute to society" Dr. Wily replied sarcastically as he left the room.

"Just ignore him, he doesn't mean it"

Said Dr. Light.

"Alright, so where should I drop my stuff off? I'd assume my old room"

"Yes, it's exactly the way you left it"

"Alright, I'll be back when I unpack"

"Ok, and when you're done you should say hi to your sister, she should be back soon"

"Ok, I will" Rock said reluctantly.

Rock and Roll never got along too well, partly since Roll was more concerned with her school work while Rock worked harder on being an artist. However, there was a greater reason Roll never liked Rock.

Rock went up to the room he grew up in. As Dr. Light said it was just as he left it, it had posters and his drawings all over the walls, most of which were from his favorite video games like Night Shadow and The Amazing Taco Jones. He also had his game shelf and TV with his Night Shadow collection surrounding it along with a couple of his game consoles. Rock unpacked all, which wasn't much as he planned on only staying for a week. After unpacking, Rock, being tired from the plane ride, fell on his bed and went to sleep.

Rock had the reoccurring dream again. It seemed that every night he had it. He was at a funeral and seemed like he was the only one with tears in their eyes. He walked up to the coffin to see his dad laying dead. He took one last look at the body and then looked behind him, everyone vanished into darkness. He looked back at where the coffin was, it also vanished leaving only darkness.

"Hello? Roll? Dr. Wily? Is anyone there?"

No one answered. Rock fell to his knees, there was nothing, he was alone. It was the loneliness Rock feared the most.

"Rock, wake up!" a voice said.

Rock awoke to see his sister, Roll, standing in his room. She was 24, wore a red jacket with a green shirt underneath with bright, blond, hair, tied with a green ribbon. She noticed the sweat stains on Rock's shirt.

"Oh, real classy" Roll said sarcastically.

"As usual, it's great to see you too, Roll"

"Shut up and get downstairs, and bring the VWS data"

"Alright"

"And put a clean shirt on"

Rock grabbed the flash drive sitting next to his bed.

"Great, also, fix your hair" Roll said as she left the room.

Rock sighed and grabbed, grabbed a clean shirt, hoodie, and headed downstairs to the lab.

Rock arrived in the lab to see Dr. Light, Roll, And Dr. Wily, standing in front of him.

"Are you alright, Rock? You look a little pale" asked Dr. Light.

"No, I'm fine" Rock replied

"Enough of the small talk, you have the VWS data with you?" Dr. Wily said.

"Of course" Rock replied as he handed the flash drive to Dr. Light.

"Excellent, now we can get started on a No. 9 to use this"

"Actually" Dr. Wily interrupted "I think I'll be taking that"

Dr. Wily snatched the flash drive out of Dr. Light's hand.

"Albert? What are you doing?" asked Dr. Light.

"Don't pretend like you don't know"

Dr. Wily snapped his fingers as 3 robots grabbed Rock, Roll, and Dr. Light.

"Albert! Are these?!"

"Yes, the Sniper Joe models you abandoned!"

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"It's always been you! You got all the credit for the Robot Masters! You made all the decisions about what was 'best for the lab' I'm sick of it! Now that I have the VWS data I can be the one people fear!"

"But that data was to be used on No. 9!"

Dr. Light shouted

"You can't really think your 'Mighty No. 9' could change the world? I've decided it's better to take the VWS and re-initiate the Mega Project!"

"No" Dr. Light said in horror.

"The Mega Project?" Roll said.

"Yes, years ago we had an idea, to use the unmeasurable thinking power of the human brain and put it in a battle machine!"

"But it's unethical!"

"I stopped worrying about ethics years ago!"

Dr. Wily turned over to Roll.

"I've been studying you for years and I think your brain would be best to use!"

Roll burst into tears.

"No! You can't do that!" Roll screamed.

"With the Mega Project, along with the help of the Robot Masters, I can do anything I want and no one can stop me!"

"This is insanity! The Robot Masters were made for peaceful purposes!"

"Your views will change when you are forced to put your daughters brain in a metal body!"

"And what are you going to do with me?!" Rock asked

"I only needed you for the VWS data, other than that you're worthless. Your mother couldn't even survive giving birth to you causing your own sister to despise you!"

Rock began to cry.

"You're so weak! You weren't even supposed be here! I wanted to get the data through an E-mail but Thomas wanted to see his precious 'Rock' again! I've always hated you, with your 'art' and obsession with this 'Light Shadow' guy!" Dr. Wily said as he turned back over to Roll.

"Now, time to get down to business"

Dr. Wily said as he pointed a gun at Roll's chest. Rock moved around to try and get the Sniper Joe off his back. He managed to get out of it's grip and ran to tackle Dr. Wily. Just before he was about to kill Roll, Dr. Wily was forced the ground by Rock. Rock attempted to wrestle the gun out of Wily's hand, just as it was almost out Wily punched Rock and got off the ground.

Wily pointed the gun at Rock.

There was a loud bang, Dr. Wily stood over Rock, hole in his chest, with a stream of blood coming from his body. Raphael Keiji Light was dead. Wily looked at Dr. Light and Roll behind him, their faces now covered in tears.

"A change of plans, Raphael's brain is going to be the one used in the Mega Project" Said Dr. Wily.

The Sniper Joes let go of Roll and Dr. Light.

"Take one last look at him!"

They looked in horror at the dead body of their son and brother.

"Take him to the freezer, we need the brain preserved, we begin work on the Mega Project tomorrow"

"And if we refuse!" said Roll.

"I don't think you want to end up like him"

"Still, Rock's never going to obey you!"

"I only need the thinking power if his brain, his free will and emotions will be locked"

Dr. Light and Roll carried Rock's body away.

"That's what I thought"

It had been 3 months since Dr. Wily revealed his true ambitions to conquer the world, Dr. Light was nearly completed with the Mega Project. As a means of physiological torture, Dr. Light was forced to make the robot have the likeness of his dead son as he knew Dr. Light had a history of growing attached to his creations. Other than having Rock's face, the Mega Project had blue armor on it's forearms, shins, and chest with light blue highlights on them, covering the rest was black carbon fiber. Mega was also equipped with a blue helmet with a light blue, exclamation point shaped solar panel running down the middle. Dr. Wily walked in as Dr. Light and Roll were doing the finishing touches on the project.

"Very good, I'm not too big on the face though" Dr. Wily said jokingly "And the brain has been properly wired in with his memories locked?"

"Yes, Master Wily, he is nearly complete" said Dr. Light.

"He? I wouldn't recommend you call it that. You don't want to have a repeat of what happened with Blues do you?"

Dr. Light shook his head no.

"Excellent, tomorrow we shall lock the free will and emotions and release the Robot Masters"

"You won't get away with this, Wily!"

Roll shouted.

"You insolent fool! How dare you speech to me unless I have spoken to you! Might I remind you that you could have been standing there in a metal body forced to to my bidding!" Dr. Wily shouted.

"And what would be the difference between that and what I'm doing now?"

Roll replied. Dr. Wily attacked Roll with a tazer forcing her to the ground.

"Consider this a warning! I could kill you at anytime and have 2 all powerful machines to do my bidding!" Screamed Dr. Wily. Dr. Light helped Roll off the ground.

"The Master Plan begins tomorrow" Dr. Wily said as he looked back at Roll "Try to survive 'till then". Dr Wily left the room. Once Dr. Wily was gone, Dr. Light began to take all the wires off The Mega Project.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Roll asked.

"There's no way I'm going to stand here and watch the world be taken over by that madman! There's a garbage shoot right here, if he doesn't have Rock..."

"Rock? Is he even Rock anymore?"

Dr. Light sighed.

"Maybe not when Dr. Wily strips away his humanity, but if we manage to remotely activate him at this state..." Dr. Light hesitated "Maybe Rock will still be here".

"Alright, let's do this"

Dr. Light and Roll disconnected all the cords from the Mega Project and covered the robot with a tarp. They kept an eye out for Wily's security bots as they headed to the garbage shoot. They managed to make it. They took one last look at the robot before putting it in the shoot. They both hoped that Dr. Wily wouldn't be able to get his hands on it again and that maybe Rock would still lie somewhere in that metal body.

Trash collecting Robots came the next day and took the Mega Project to the dump hours before Dr. Wily walked into the lab to see that the robot was gone.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!" shouted Dr. Wily "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!". Dr Light and Roll looked in horror as they thought he found out what they did.

"You must have done something to activate it by accident and it must've walked off!". Dr. Light and Roll were only slightly relived. "I never should've trusted you two to build my greatest weapon!"

"So, what are you going to do?" Roll asked. Dr. Wily thought about it for a second "I've got it! I may not have the Mega Project but with the human flaws it has in its current stage it should be easy for one of the Robot Masters to retrieve him!" Dr. Wily said. Dr Light and Roll looked in horror as Dr. Wily left to the Master Control Room. "What's going to happen to Rock?" Roll asked.

"I don't know, I hoped he wouldn't have to fight... But it seems like he might have to. To protect himself and stop Dr. Wily".

About 3 hours later, there was a rustling in one of the piles at the Monsterololis dump, just all the trash in the pile was vaporized revealing the newly activated Mega Project holding his arm cannon, or Mega Buster, away from his face. Mega awoke with confusion as he observed his armor along with his Mega Buster with which he had just vaporized the pile of garbage with. He watched at the two tube like objects, making the tip of the buster, retract into his armored forearm and be replaced by a hand. He noticed a flashing light coming from his arm. He touched the light revealing a holographic prerecorded message from Dr. Light.

"Hello, I am Dr. Thomas Light. I hoped it wouldn't come to this but my former associate, Dr. Wily, is attempting to take over the world. He assigned me to build the Mega Project, that's where you come in. You were meant to be a weapon in Wily's army. If you're listening to this then that means I've gone through with my plan to activate you before Wily could remove you're emotions and freewill. Now I thought this over and pondered the possibility of Dr. Wily sending out the Robot Masters to retrieve you, in your teleport destinations of where theRobot Masters were set to attack, don't go to them, don't try to fight them, just run! Run and hide! I hope you make the right decision. Good Luck Ro...Mega" the message ended. Mega looked around as he began to run, going past all the enemy robots now attacking the city. He managed to use his high jump ability to climb on top of a building, Mega stopped. At the edged he looked ofer Monsteropolis being destroyed, thousands of innocent lives being taken by the minute, buildings being torn down, houses being burned, the once great city of Monsteropolis was dying.

"No... This can't go on" Mega said. He looked as his hand went inside of his forearm to be replaced by 2 tubelike objects. Mega took one last look. He knew that he could die down there, but there was still a part of him who knew it was the right thing to do. He was scared, but something inside him told him that no matter how tough things get, no matter how impossible hope can seem, that hope is still there. There were people down there crying for something to save them. Mega looked at his buster. "It's up to me, I have the power to protect them...all of them!" Mega took a dive off the building g onto the streets below. His mission had just begun and it was far from over, the people needed hope, hope that Mega would deliver.

Mega landed on the street, he looked around as his eyes fixed on a burning building. He heard screaming coming from it and ran in. It was crawling with enemy robots.

"There's hundreds of them!" Mega shouted as he blasted all the ones in his path. Mega managed to get to the top of the building to where he thought he heard someone screaming, there was no one there. He looked around "Is anyone here?". Mega heard a what sounded like a loud mechanical stomp from outside, he looked out and saw a massive robot destroying the city by using a giant spring to propel itself into the air and land on buildings. Mega walked to the back of the room he was in and then ran towards the window, breaking the glass as he jumped out, landing on the ground below him. As he landed he shot a plasma bullet at the robot, the blast didn't seem to damage it but it turned around and looked directly at him. The robot began to bounce towards Mega. Mega tried to shoot the robot but none of his shots seemed to do any damage. As the robot drew closer Mega began to run as the robot continued to follow him. Mega went into a dead end alley, and turned back at the robot staring at his demise. Mega closed his eyes, just as he thought the robot would crush him he heard what sounded like a powered up version of his Mega Buster followed by an explosion. Mega opened his eyes to see a figure standing in the rubble of what used to be the robot who had almost crushed him. The figure's body seemed to be similar to his own but rather than being blue and cyan, he was red and gray. The figure also had a yellow scarf and large shield. His helmet was red with a white, pointed shape above what appeared to be sunglasses attached to his helmet.

"So, you've decided to fight?" asked the figure.

"Yeah" replied Mega.

"Well, you can't do much in your current state, you need to get stronger if you plan to put a stop to Wily"

"How would I go about doing that?"

"There's 8 robots attacking different parts of the city, if you defeat one of them your Variable Weapons System can take their Master Ability for you to use"

"Variable Weapons System?"

"You have a very advanced operating system inside of you, when you beat a Robot Master you can beat the next one like a game of rock paper scissors, there's a lot of danger but I know you can do it" the figure walked off "MegaMan"

Mega ran out of the alley to catch the figure.

"Wait! Who are you?"

The figure was gone. Mega held his arm up as a hologram displaying several robot faces appeared. He looked at all of them and touched the icon labeled BombMan. Touching the icon caused him to teleport.

Mega arrived in the southern part of Monsteropolis which was now crawling with explosives, it was clear that BombMan was here. Mega looked around just before he noticed a giant missile heading towards him. He quickly equipped his Mega Buster and blasted the missile, resulting in a small explosion. Mega trekked forward, he came across a hole in the ground. He looked down, it seemed to go on forever. Just then, an object came rushing towards him. Mega quickly jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the shrapnel. Mega jumped over the pit and ran forward, blasting the missiles that still followed him. Mega found himself at a large hole in the ground, he heard a loud explosion coming from below.

"This must be where BombMan is"

Mega jumped into the hole. He landed and saw BombMan standing I front of him. BombMan had a very round body with a black torso, rather than eyes all he had were rectangular slits where eyes could have gone with what seemed like a Mohawk on the top of his head.

"You must be the Mega Project" BombMan said "I assume you came to me to surrender rather than get blown up by my awesome explosives"

"No, I'm not going to let Wily decide my fate for me! If I have to fight you to protect the people...then I will!" Mega shouted. BombMan threw a bomb at Mega knocking him back.

"Wrong move!" BombMan shouted.

BombMan began to attack Nega with what seemed like a never ending onslaught of explosives. Mega started to run towards BombMan but when he got close BombMan jumped behind Mega and attacked him with another bomb. Mega noticed that BombMan was trying his hardest to keep a distance from him and decided to use this to his advantage. Mega once again ran towards BombMan, this time while firing his buster. BombMan tried to hit Mega but when he threw a bomb Mega simply ran under it, avoiding the shrapnel. Mega managed to get close to BombMan and with one shot hit his head directly shutting him down. Mega took a look at BombMan before touching his arm, when he did this new data on how to use BombMan's Hyper Bomb went straight into his head. Mega opened the Master select screen on his hologram projector and selected his next opponent; GutsMan. Mega teleported out.

"No! How is this possible!? With the human flaws he shouldn't stand a chance against anything!" Screamed Dr. Wily. Wily stared at Dr. Light and Roll "You two better hope that the Mega Project can be retrieved because if I can't I'll take the liberty of killing the rest of the Light family! Now I have to increase defensive measures!" Dr. Wily said as he left the room.

"He did it, maybe he can stop Dr. Wily" Roll said.

"He still has seven Robot Masters to go, if he can defeat all of them then he might be able to use the Master Abilities to tear down Wily's defenses, I hope he can last until then" Dr. Light replied. They both looked at the screen with both fear for Rock and hope that he can end Wily's plans for world domination.

Mega landed at a construction site, he looked around And saw a line helmet sitting in the middle of some rubble. Mega stood in front of the helmet just as a robot popped out of the helmet and shot three beams. Mega jumped out of the way and shot the robot killing it with one hit. Mega ran up a cliff, stopping as he reached the end. He noticed the electric zip line workers used to get across the pit. Mega jumped on and rode the platform until he noticed a hole, causing the platform to fall. In the nick of time, he jumped off and landed on the next one. Mega rode the platform until he approached a door in a cliff. He walked into the door to find the next Robot Master, GutsMan, waiting for him. GutsMan was a very large robot with huge arms and yellow helmet similar to the robot he saw earlier.

"So, you've come to me? I have to thank you, now I don't have to go through the trouble of finding you. So are you going to come quietly?" GutsMan asked. Mega readied his Mega Buster.

"No, there's a city that needs protecting, a construction site over run by robots, and you standing in the middle using pop-up helmet robots to kill an injure innocent people" replied Mega.

"Well your puny blaster is no match for my strength, I will crush you with a loud crunch and take your body back to Master Wily! LET'S DO THIS!". GutsMan punched Mega, knocking him against the wall. Mega fired several blasts at GutsMan.

"See, your lasers can't damage a tough body like mine!" GutsMan said as he threw a giant rock at Mega. Mega dodged the rock and ran into a small crevasse.

"My blasts can't do anything! The bombs. I need to use the bombs!" Mega's colors changed from blue and cyan to green and white. Data poured out of his wrist creating a bomb exactly like the ones BombMan used.

"You gonna come out of there and fight like a man!" shouted GutsMan. Mega Jumped out of the crevasse and quickly threw the Hyper Bomb at GutsMan. The bomb busted right through GutsMans string interior, destroying his core. Mega walked to GutsMan's body and touched his arm. Like the Hyper Bomb, data on how to use GutsMan's Super Arm went straight into Mega's head. Mega once again opened the select screen on his arm and selected his next opponent; CutMan. Mega teleported out.

Mega arrived near a factory used to mass produce robots. He ran forward, blasting all the robots in his path. Mega reached the building and used the fire escape to climb up. When he got to the top he saw some strange contraption, as he drew closer a pair of scissor looking things rushed towards him. Mega tried to fight back but the scissors kept coming and ran away from the machine. He jumped down without looking and landed on a platform, he looked down to see a large pit of spikes below.

"I'd say it's safe to avoid those" said Mega. He climbed down another ladder to see the door he was sure CutMan was in. He walked through. CutMan was small compared to the others, he had a very round, orange head with what appeared to be scissors on top. Like BombMan, rather than eyes he only had two slits where eyes would have been. There were two large blades on each one of his forearms.

"So I hear you've gone to the dark side" said CutMan.

"Dark side?" asked Mega.

"Rather than creating the dream Master Wily sees where robots are dominant you chose to prevent that dream and resist change"

"Don't you see? Wily's using you for his own selfish desires! If Wily's the one to make a new world then I'm the one who will save this one!"

"Very well, your ideas will change once your on our side"

Mega shifted his colors to green and white, equipping the Hyper Bomb.

Cut Man charged at Mega, attacking him with his arm blades. Mega jumped back after being hit and threw a bomb at CutMan. CutMan sliced the bomb in half almost immediately after Mega threw it.

"Sorry to tell you but I'm a cut above the rest" said CutMan as he took the scissors off his head and threw them at Mega. Mega dodged the blade as he equipped the Super Arm, changing his colors to brown and white. Mega ran at CutMan, punching his arm blades off and delivering an uppercut, knocking CutMan down. Mega grabbed a chunk of rock from the ground below him and raised it over CutMan.

"You may have one this battle, but five of my brothers wait to defeat you and return you to our side! Your fight is useless!" shouted CutMan as Mega threw the rock on him. Mega dug CutMan's body from the rubble and grabbed his arm.

"This blade's gone, I probably can't use this"

Mega touched CutMan's head delivering the Rolling Cutter data into his VWS. Mega once again opened the select screen and teleported to his next destination, ElecMan's stage.

Mega landed by an electric control tower.

"Of course ElecMan would be here" Mega said to himself. Mega went inside and began climbing to the top where he was sure ElecMan would be. He came across a ladder that looked like it would take him to the top, Mega got on and began climbing. Moments later he saw several orb shaped robot began to rise from the ground, when they neared Mega they opened up and began to shoot at him. Luckily, Mega dodged the blasts and shot them before they could fire again and continued climbing. As Mega neared the top he saw generators launching beams of electricity across the ladder. Mega noticed that after a few seconds of continuous fire, the generators stopped to recharge, he took advantage of this and timed his ascent so that he wouldn't get hit. At last Mega reached the top and found ElecMan waiting for him. ElecMan had a human shape with a red and black suit, he had a black mask type thing with a large yellow part covering the front of his face.

"Don't you find it strange?" asked.

"Find what strange?" replied Mega.

"You. While the other Robot Masters are forced to do Wily's bidding, why is it you who can seem to choose his own path?"

"..."

"Don't you find it strange that you were made to be Wily's great machine but you choose to fight against him?"

Mega thought about what ElecMan asked, why did he have free will while the others don't? What made him different?

"Well, I have an idea" said ElecMan.

"And what's that?" replied Mega.

"You malfunctioned, and you need to come back to Wily to fix you! To send the spark of war along the wire! Prepare yourself, Mega Project, for the battle of your life!"

ElecMan shot a beam of electricity hitting Mega. Mega was stunned for a moment as he struggled to get up, ElecMan walked over and picked him up.

"C'mon, Mega, you're not even trying!" ElecMan shouted as he sent electricity surging though Mega's body. ElecMan stopped for a moment to recharge.

"Don't worry, when Wily has you again you will bring the evolution of circuitry" said ElecMan. Mega's colors changed to gray and white as data poured out of his wrist creating the Rolling Cutter CutMan used. Mega threw the cutter just past ElecMan's head.

"You can't even hit me at point blank range!? You've gotta be ki..." ElecMan stopped as the cutter had boomeranged into his core. ElecMan dropped Mega before he fell. Mega touched ElecMan's arm, giving him the Thunder Beam ability. Just as He was about to open the select screen again Mega felt tired.

"No, this can't be. I'm a robot, I don't sleep". Mega was confused as he thought again about what ElecMan had said, why was it that he seemed more human than the other robots and why would Dr. Wily even want a robot like him? Mega sat in the corner of the room and went to sleep.

Mega thought even if a robot needed sleep, they still couldn't dream. He was wrong. Mega dreamed he was at some sort of ceremony where everyone was in seats looking at a wooded box. Mega walked up to the box to see the man who left him the video message, Dr. Light, laying in the box. He looked behind him to see a man with a long leather jacket smiling as he walked away. Mega tried to follow him but ended up in a strange place with nothing, just darkness. He looked around and was surprised to see a young man standing in the darkness. The man had long, black hair, and a gray hoodie with a red shirt underneath.

"Hello?" asked Mega. No response. Mega tried walking towards him but just as he got close he woke up, still in the same place across from ElecMan's body. Mega opened the select screen and teleported to his next destination; IceMan's stage.

Mega arrived in one of the beaches of Monsteropolis, which was now frozen over. He tried to fight through all the enemies but he felt himself slipping up. Mega's mind wasn't on defeating IceMan, he kept wondering how he could dream and what the dream meant. More questions were raised than answers and fe ran though the beach, looking at all of the frozen palm trees. Mega came across a giant pit with only what looked like floating platforms with faces. He jumped on one and as another came close to him it began to shoot. Mega jumped and landed on the robot, he continued to do so until he reached the room where IceMan was. Before he stepped through the door he took a deep breath. "Why would a robot need to breath?" he thought. He stepped through the door. IceMan was a rather small robot, even smaller than Mega. He had a wire suit, a light blue helmet, and a rather human looking face.

"IceMan?" asked Mega.

"Commander IceMan reporting for duty!" shouted IceMan in a harsh voice.

"I can tell you want to fight"

"No, I don't want to fight" Iceman said in a softer voice.

"Wha-what?"

"So are we gonna fight or what! Captain Wily wants you back on front line!"

"Wait, I'm not sure if I know what's going on"

"What's not to understand!? You and me are going to engage in battle!"

"Alright, let's do this"

"You need to get out of here, there's a

mean robot after you here!"

"What the hell? Let's just start this"

IceMan shot three sharp ice blades at Mega, freezing him to the wall. IceMan ran towards Mega.

"Open fire! Wait, I don't want to hurt him. DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!"

Mega broke free and ran to the other side of the room.

"Get back here, coward!"

Mega switched his colors to gray and yellow and shot a Thunder Beam at IceMan.

"I'm sorry" IceMan said as his internals were shocked. Mega looked over his body as he touched his arm and copied his Ice Slasher ability. He hesitated as he opened the select screen. He took one last look at IceMan's body as he selected FireMan to teleport to.

Mega arrived in a recycling plant now overrun by robots and covers with fire and lava. He ran forward, shooting the screw type robots that fired as he got close. He jumped across some suspended platforms and climbed up a ladder. When he got to the top he examined a strange hole in the floor, just as he looked into in a tower of fire rose. Mega decided to switch to his Ice Slasher, once again changing his colors to dark blue and white. He froze the tower at its highest point and used it to climb to the ladder above. Mega passed another gauntlet of fire and robots, hopping from one platform to another with split second timing to find yet another door to find FireMan, this time Mega was already equipped with the Ice Slasher. FireMan had no face, just a grey, head shaped, tube with a flame coming from the top, rather than hands he only had two flame throwers attached to each arm.

"So you're the one who's been killing off my brothers, you won't get past me though! My justice burns hotly!" said FireMan.

"You call this justice!? The slaughter of innocent humans!? For Wily's personal gain!?" asked Mega.

"The humans had it coming, they've used us for years to do menial tasks they're to lazy to do themselves!"

"But Dr. Wily is doing the same thing to you! He's just using your power to gain total control!"

"Enough talk! If you can't see the justice Wily will bring then I'll defeat you and make you see it!"

FireMan began shooting a constant stream of fire waves at Mega. He tried dodging them but were to fast to avoid. Mega decided to use the Ice Slasher to freeze the lame so he could get a shot at FireMan. Mega launched an ice beam that not not only froze the fire but had jammed one of FireMan's flame throwers. FireMan tried to unfreeze his blaster but Mega ran up to him and shot an ice blade into his core. Mega once again touched the arm of the Robot Master's body and copied his Fire Storm. Mega selected his next opponent, he thought that OilMan would be best to go after next and teleported out.

Meanwhile, , Wily, and Roll were watching the news.

"I'm standing here at the Monsteropolis recycling plant where the Robot Master FireMan has been causing trouble along with several other Light Labs creations. As you can see there is a large smoke output coming from the factory and..." the news lady hesitated as all the smoke cleared from the building and a blue stream of light came out of the center.

"It seemed that everything just stopped. There have been reports of a man who has been stopping the Robot Masters one by one. But the question still remains; who, or what, is causing the Robot Masters to go haywire" Dr. Wily turned the TV off.

"Our little problem is starting to get out of control, I shall go heighten security and when my forces defeat him I'll take the liberty of killing both if you myself" Dr. Wily left the room.

"Do you think he can do it?" Roll asked.

"I don't know. He's already beaten six if the eight Robot Masters but the two he still has left were incomplete models, they still haven't been properly tested" Dr. Light replied.

"... Are you thinking about Blues again?" Roll asked.

"Everything that happens with Blues was so long ago, but with all if this happening I can't help thinking about him"

"I'm sure he's still out there somewhere, maybe we'll see him again soon"

"Maybe"

Dr. Light hugged Roll.

Mega landed at the Monsteropolis oil drilling site. He ran until he reached a large puddle of oil on the ground, he tried to just walk across it but every time he did he fell over. Mega thought that if he jumped across the oil he might be able to nave forward. He did just so until he came across another oil puddle, this one had a large robot standing by it with fire coming out of it's body. The robot threw a flame into the oil making it catch fire instantly. Mega tried to jump over the fire to get a good shot at the robot but the flames were too high. He decided to once again equip the Ice Slasher and freeze the fire. Mega used the frozen fire to attack the robot and ran to the next door to meet OilMan. OilMan looked very different from the others, while the rest of the Robot Master's designs were symmetrical OilMan had one arm that was different from his other. He had a dark blue head with two lenses for eyes and a red scarf covering his mouth.

"'sup Mega. So you've come here to fight?" OilMan said.

"Don't you see what Dr. Wily's doing? Why don't you just stop all of this!?" asked Mega.

"It's not my fault, I'm a robot. I can't make my own decisions, I just do what I'm programmed and if that's to fight you then I must!"

"Wait, but I can make my own decisions"

"That's because you malfunctioned, so just come back to Dr. Wily and he'll fix you"

Mega switched his colors to red and yellow.

"So that's how it's gonna be, well then. Let's do this!"

OilMan launched done oil on the ground in front of Mega. Mega tried running towards OilMan but ended up slipping on the oil. OilMan shot a greater amount of oil and used it to slide towards Mega, knocking fin against the wall. OilMan slid to the other side of the room as Mega readied his buster. Just as OilMan began to slide towards him again, Mega shot a fire ball at OilMan causing him to catch fire. Mega used the Ice Slasher to cool down the part of OilMan's arm before he touched it absorbing his Oil Slider ability. Mega selected the next robot and teleported to TimeMan's stage.

Mega arrived in the clock tower at the center of Monsteropolis. Since this was the last Robot Master he had to defeat he ran through the stage quickly jumping across all the gears and blasting all the robots in his way including the several of the Sniper Joe models who tried to repeatedly shoot Mega be hire hiding behind their shields. Mega took care of the Sniper Joes by shooting them just before they fired leaving them open to attack. Mega jumped across many swinging pendulums as he drew close the the top where TimeMan was. He eventually got the the top where TimeMan was waiting. TimeMan only had one human like eye while the other was just a lens, he had two, yellow, bell like things on the side of his head and a purple chest plate with click hands on it.

"You're late! Master Wily will not tolerate such insolence when you're back on our side" said TimeMan

"I'll never go to Wily's side! What he's doing is wrong" Mega replied

"You can't know right from wrong, you were activated only 30 hours, 26 minuets, and 36.16 seconds ago. Are you saying you developed a sense of justice without having it programmed into you in a short amount of time?"

"When I have an answer I'll let you know"

"Enough talk, we've wasted enough time! Prepare yourself, defective!"

TimeMan moved incredibly fast around Mega as he shot powerful, clock hand shaped, beam at him. Mega switched to the Oil Slider, changing his colors to black and red. TimeMan continued to run around Mega and fire at him. Mega ran to a spot in the room that TimeMan kept running across and layer a small puddle of oil there. TimeMan slipped on the oil as Mega switched to the Thunder Beam to finish off TimeMan while he was open to attack. Mega touched TimeMan's arm, taking the Time Slow ability. He walked to the edge if the tower and looked into the distance.

"What do I do now" he asked.

"He did it" Roll said.

Dr. Wily looked in shock as a screen showed that all the Robot Master systems were offline.

"He managed to defeat all the Robot Masters" Dr. Light said in surprise.

"...ha...ha ha ha" Dr. Wily began to laugh.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What is it?" Roll asked.

"Did you really think the Robot Masters were my only means of defense?" Dr. Wily replied sarcastically.

"I have a fortress with my own creations in it! I'm not done yet, of he wants to stop me he'll have to get through three more machines built for combat!"

A rumbling came from the ground below.

"This is where I leave! Don't think about leaving this lab, my robots will kill you on sight! The next time we meet your precious 'Rock' will have died for a second time!" Dr. Wily ran out.

Mega stood on the clock tower for a few minuets before the ground started shaking and a fortress arose in the distance. The fortress was bigger than any other building in Monsteropolis, it had massive towers, giant satellite dishes, and was complete with a giant skull on the front. The fortress began to pour out robots that attacked the city.

"There's too many of them! I can't defeat all of them!" Mega said in shock.

Meanwhile Dr. Light was working on a computer with Roll next to him.

"What are you doing?" Roll asked.

"If I can do this just right I can send Rock the teleport coordinates just outside of Wily's castle" Replied Dr. Light.

"But what if he doesn't make it out?"

Dr. Light turned to Roll.

"I've always believed that violence should be a last resort, only to be used in the most drastic situation. For years I though of what that situation would be but now I see it, this IS the situation where force needs to be used. I sent him a message telling him to run because I didn't want to lose him again but he decided to fight, it amazes me how he still has a sense of right and wrong after his memories were locked. Peace is often difficult to achieve but if you have the power it's worth fighting for. Rock has that power and I think... I know he can do it"

"But what if he ends up like Blues?"

"I'll try my best to make sure that doesn't happen. I've got everything done, I can send him the coordinates"

"...do it"

Dr. Light sent the coordinates, hoping that this war could end and that his son would make it out alive.

One of the cyan parts of Mega's arm began to glow. He opened the select screen and noticed a new icon labeled Dr. Wily. Mega looked at the castle and back at the select screen.

"Should I?" Mega asked himself. He looked down to see human running from the robots, some being severely injured, some being killed. He looked back at the icon.

"Yes"

He touched the icon and teleported off the tower to the castle that stood before him, ready to fight.

Mega landed just in front of Dr. Wily's castle. He took a deep breath before running forward towards the castle before he came face to face with three of the jumping robots he met earlier. Rather than attacking them directly, Mega used the Ice Slasher to freeze all three of them do he could get to the entrance. Mega tried to find the door to the fortress but found nothing. He ended up switching to the Super Arm and ripping the wall out so he could get in. He jumped on one of the zipline things similar to the ones in GutsMan's stage. He climbed up a ladder only to find a room with a giant wall blocking his path. He tried to see if he could use any of the Master Abilities to get ives the wall butt nothing seemed to work. He then noticed that along with the coordinates to the castles entrance he had received another piece of data similar to the other Master Abilities. He equipped it, strangely not changing his colors like the other abilities. He fired a blue laser out of his buster which created a solid surface that he could stand on. He fired several of them creating a path going over the wall and to the ladder leading to his next enemy. Mega walked around the empty room before being hit by an onslaught of yellow blobs that joined together into a giant blob creature with one robotic eye.

"This is new"

The blob shot a beam at Mega. Mega dodged it just before the creature split into smaller blobs that traveled across the room. Mega jumped out of the way of the blobs and switched to the Thunder Beam just as the creature reassembled. The blob fired another beam at Mega, but mega jumped out of the way and shit the Thunder Beam into the creatures eye causing it to short out and explode, destroying a part of the wall behind it.

Mega looked into the destroyed wall before he jumped down into the hole it created. Mega landed and look behind him as a pipe he was in began to fill with water. He ran away from it but eventually the water filled the pipe. Just as Mega thought he was going to drown a clear shell covered his face allowing him to see and breath under water. Mega tried to go back where he came from but the current caused him to move forward at a high speed. Mega tried his best to blast all the robots that came towards him. The current took him to a room with some kind of machine inside of a bubble.

"INTRUDER! ELIMINATE INTRUDER!" the machine said. The machine rushed towards Nega while shooting beams tat him. Mega tried to avoid the machine but couldn't get out of it's path. The ore time passed the more machines came in. Mega switched to the only ability he hadn't used yet, the Time Slow, changing his colors to purple and pink. He focused all his energy to use the weapon and was amazed to see that he had actually slowed down time around him. He switched to the Thunder Beam while time was still slowed down and destroyed the machines one by one.

He jumped out of the water and climbed up a ladder that reached nearly to the top of the castle. Mega jumped across suspended platforms and dropped down to a strange room with multi colored lights on the walls. Some kind of machine came down from the ceiling. Thinking this was his next opponent Mega readied his buster. The machine stopped just over Mega and trapped made it so he couldn't move. Another identical machine appeared in front of him and created a robot that looked exactly like Mega. The machine released Mega as he met eyes with the copy robot. The robot looked exactly like Mega in every way except one, the top half of it's face was completely black aside from two glowing red eyes.

"Hey Mega" the copy robot said.

"What are you?" asked Mega.

"I'm the robot you never were, I follow Dr. Wily and now that he has me I've been ordered to destroy you. You no longer have a place in Wily's army".

The copy robot fired several Mega Buster shots at Mega. Mega switched to the Thunder Beam and tried to attack the robot with it but the copy robot had a Thunder Beam of his own. Mega tried the same thing with the Rolling Cutter and Super Arm with the same results. The copy robot matched all of Mega's weapons perfectly. The copy robot used the Time Slow to run at Mega super fast and pin him against a wall. Both Mega and the copy robot switched to the Fire Storm.

"It's no use, what ever you do I can do better"

Mega used the Fire Storm to create a force field of fire around him destroying the copy robot.

A door opened across from Mega leading to a long hallway. Mega stepped in the door as it closed behind him. He walked forward through the hall until he reached the final door. He took one last deep breath before going through. He met a massive tank like machine with a skull shape on the front and two cannons on the side. A flying saucer free in and plugged into the machine.

"So you made it here" a voice came from the machine.

"Are you Dr. Wily?" Mega asked.

"Yes"

"I assume you want me back on your side"

"No, you're too defective, there's no way you can ever be fit for my army. I'm going to finish what I started and kill you again, Mega Project, you're the only mistake I've ever made!"

Dr. Wily fired a Rolling Cutter at Mega, cutting part of his arm. Then Dr. Wily launched a thunder beam at him that Mega managed to slide under. Mega switched to the Fire Storm after Dr. Wily shot an oil puddle in the ground. Mega fired the flame damaging the machine. Mega tried using the Fire Storm again with no luck before Wily fired several Ice Slasher's at him. Mega switched to the Thunder Beam and attacked the ship. Mega noticed that whatever weapon Wily used He could use the weakness of the Robot Master that had that weapon. As Wily switched to the Hyper Bomb, Mega used the Time Slow to dodge the bombs and attack the ship. When Wily fired a Thunder Beam, Mega hit the ship with a Rolling Cutter. Mega continued to do this until the ship broke down. As he walked towards the machine jets replace the wheels and the windshield broke off, revealing Dr. Wily inside. Mega was stunned to see that Dr. Wily looked exactly like the man in his dream.

"Do you really think YOU could make a difference?" Dr. Wily said. Mega starred at him with anger in his eyes.

"You're just a machine! A weapon that malfunctioned! You were never even supposed to have a face, I just did that to torture that fool ,Dr. Light!"

"I'M NOT A WEAPON!" Mega shouted.

"Then what are you!"

Mega looked down at his buster and back at Dr. Wily.

"I'm MegaMan!"

Mega raised his buster as he charged energy into it and released it in one concentrated blast destroying the ship. Silence fell on the castle before Wily's saucer detached from the machine and flew off. Mega teleported to the front of the castle where he began. His helmet retracted into the back of his suit along with the sharp, blade like, pieces on his knees and elbows. He tried to chase after Wily but felt tired and passed out. The red figure who saved him the day before stood on a cliff above the castle.

"So... MegaMan has ended the evil domination of Dr. Wily... However, the never ending battle continues until all destructive forces are defeated. Fight MegaMan, for everlasting peace" the figure said. He teleported next to Mega and started to carry him away towards Light Labs.

Mega woke up in a strange room surrounded by drawings labeled 'Night Shadow'. He lifted his head off the pillow and noticed his hair sticking up in the back. There was a TV in front of him on a shelf labeled 'Night Shadow' above several action figures and game systems.

"Someone likes Night Shadow" Mega said to himself.

He got up and looked into the reflection in the TV. He was very surprised to see that he looked exactly like the young man he saw in the dream he had the day before. He got up and opened the door into the hallway to see several press members and Dr. Light in the doorway.

"Dr. Wily stole the Robot Masters and tried to take over the world by showing what the robots could do to the city. Luckily I built a robot to combat the Robot Masters called Mega...Man. The robot managed to stop Wily and defeat the Robot Masters. Since then he has been deactivated until he is needed again. The Robot Masters are currently being repaired and re-commissioned. No further questions." Dr. Light said as he closed the door. Dr. Light met eyes with Mega. Roll jumped off the couch.

"Rock!" Roll said as she hugged Mega.

Mega hesitated for a few seconds.

"...who's Rock?" Mega asked. Roll pulled back and looked at Mega in surprise.

"Sorry...uh..." Roll said.

"Rock was... Rock was my son" Dr. Light said "You resemble him"

"What happened to him?" Mega asked.

"He...he was killed...by Dr. Wily"

"Oh... Sorry for you loss. You're Dr. Light, correct?"

"Yes I am"

"Ok, and you are?" Mega looked at Roll.

"I'm Roll Light"

"So you're his daughter?"

"Yes"

"Well it's very nice to meet you, I'm Mega"

"If you don't mind I should have a word with Roll" Dr. Light said.

"Alright" Mega replied.

Dr. Light and Roll went into the next room.

"Should we deactivate him?" Dr. Light asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, he doesn't remember anything but he's still Rock. He can stay here" Roll replied.

"I just don't want a repeat of what happened with Blues"

"It won't happen again"

"...alright"

Dr. Light and Roll came back in the room with Mega.

"So what am I going to do now" Mega asked.

"You're going to stay here, you can take Rock's old room" Dr. Light said.

"Uh...ok...what about Dr. Wily? I couldn't stop him" Mega asked.

"He shouldn't be a threat anymore, all the robots he used were designed with my help, he doesn't have any resources now"

"Alright... One more thing, how did I get here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I passed out by Wily's fortress. How did I end up here?"

"We found you outside the lab, we thought you came here in your own"

The three looked at each other in confusion for a few seconds before Rock got up.

"Well stranger things have happened lately" said Roll.

"Alright, well uh... Thanks for letting me stay here"

Dr. Light looked at Mega's eyes, which were almost identical to Rock's before looking out the window hoping that he wouldn't have to fight again, hoping he had achieved... Everlasting peace.

The End


	2. MegaMan 2: The Gears Keep Turning

MegaMan 2: The Gears Keep Turning

The fist born son of Light lay dead, the Robot Masters attacked the city, the former ally of Dr. Light led the attack, there was no hope... Until the robot Dr. Wily planed on using to take over the world wet against him. He battled the eight Robot Masters and eventually defeated Dr. Wily an restored the world to peace. It had been six months since the event that the press called the Robotic Revolution. Dr. Light and his daughter, Roll, had accepted the robot who saved the world into their lives, now under the name Mega. At first Mega was confused why the Lights did this, his objective was completed, why had he not been de-activated? He still questioned why he was so different from the other robots, why he could think for himself, and why he needed to sleep and breath. If he was created to help Wily take over the world than why did he have human limitations? He had asked Dr. Light these questions several times, but every time Dr. Light replied with "I don't know". After a whole of being only around humans, Mega started to act more human, getting to the point where he was wearing Rock's old clothes which fit well around his armor since Rock tended to wear baggy pants and large hoodies. It seemed the more human he acted human the more Dr. Light and Roll called him Rock by accident. He didn't know anything about Rock other than he was created in his image, which was probably why they called him Rock so many times. Dr. Wily's whereabouts were still unknown, Mega still felt regret for not catching him in time. Dr. Light told him often to not blame himself for Wily's escape. It had been six months since he was last seen, the city had been repaired. Mega was in his room late at night when he felt the urge to go outside. Dr. Light never wanted Mega to go out in public as he thought that someone could recognize him as MegaMan. But Mega couldn't help it, he put on pants, a Night Shadow t-shirt, and a gray hoodie and crawled out the window. Mega went to the center of Monsteropolis, there were still some parts of it still under repair, mainly the clock tower in the middle of town. He looked in on the construction as he met eyes with the newly repaired GutsMan working on the tower. GutsMan looked at Mega for a few seconds as if he recognized him, and then went back to work. Mega walked around the town plaza. He walked into a music store where he saw someone at the register in a white hoodie with the hood over his head. The man turned around and met eyes with Mega. Under the hoodie was a blue t-shirt, he had brown hair that stuck up in the front, but his most notable feature was the sunglasses he wore similar to the red figure who saved him two times before. The man began walking towards the exit.

"Hi, Mega" he said as he exited the store. Mega tried to go after him but the man disappeared before Mega could catch him. That had to be the person who saved him before he thought. Mega walked to the center of the plaza hoping he'd find that man again. Just then the winds started to pick up as the clock tower began to shake. Mega ran over to the tower, it looked like it was going to fall down at any point. Mega reached into the fence and managed to touch GutsMan's arm, copying the Super arm ability again. Mega ran and grabbed a price of purple cloth from a banner and went behind a building and removed his clothes, revealing his blue, black, and cyan armor. He put the cloth around his mouth before his helmet formed around his head along with the sharp blade like objects in his knees and elbows. Mega ran to the clock tower just as it was about to fall. Mega equipped the Super Arm just before he used it to stop the tower from hitting the ground.

"Everyone get out! I need to put the tower down!" Mega shouted. All the people under the tower cleared out as Mega set the tower down. He re-equipped his blue and cyan armor. Just then a robot appeared behind him out of nowhere.

"So you're this MegaMan Wily told us about" the robot said.

Mega turned around. The robot had a red mask with a yellow crescent shaped object above his eyes. He had a red chest plate and held a boomerang in one hand.

"Wily?" Mega asked.

"Have you forgotten already?" the robot said.

"Who are you!?"

"I'm QuickMan, leader of the second numbers of Dr. Wily"

"What's Wily planning now!?"

"He created me and my seven brothers for the sole purpose of destroying you"

"But I don't want to fight"

"You'll have to if you want to save your precious humans"

"So be it! Let's do this!" Mega readied his buster.

"I'm sorry, I can't fight you now"

"What?"

"Master Wily only sent me here to give you this" QuickMan said as he threes flash drive to Mega.

"We'll meet again, MegaMan, and when we do...I'll destroy you" QuickMan teleported away. Mega stood alone as the people stared at him. Mega teleported back to Light Labs.

Dr. Light and Roll watched in horror as Mega confronted QuickMan on the news. Only a few seconds after they watched him teleport on the screen Mega arrived home.

"Rock!" Roll shouted as she hugged Mega.

"We saw everything! Are you alright?" Dr. Light asked.

"I'm fine, but there's no time for this. Dr. Wily built eight new robots to destroy me, of I don't do anything thousands of innocent people will be killed. I have to hurry, one of the robots gave me this" Mega handed the flash drive to Dr. Light.

"I'll inspect this in the lab, you two wait here" Dr. Light left to the lab. Mega turned to Roll.

"You called me Rock again"

"Oh, sorry"

"It's alright, he probably meant a lot to you"

"...yeah..."

Dr. Light came back in the room an hour later.

"These are teleport coordinates. Eight locations around the country, they're probably where Wily's robots are. This sounds too easy. Why would Wily want you to go after his robots and send us their locations? It sounds like a trap" Dr. Light said.

"It probably is a trap, but I'm not going to sit here and watch Dr. Wily's robots kill the masses. I have to go. I want to be the one" Dr. Light put his hands on Mega's shoulders.

"Albert could never dream of creating something like you, if you want to go after him you'll need some extra help, Roll and I will keep in touch with you on your journey. The coordinates have been sent to your internal teleporter, you can go whenever you're ready"

Mega opened the select screen on his arm.

"Who are you going after first?" Roll asked.

"AirMan is above Monsteropolis, he's first"

Mega equipped his helmet and touched the AirMan icon and teleported out.

Mega arrived above the clouds where floating platforms were laid leading to AirMan's lair. Mega walked forward to see a giant platform with a face on it. As soon as he jumped on the platform a small, floating robot flew out. Mega ran and jumped on the next platform just before blasting the robot. Mega continued as he jumped from platform to platform until he got to a floating cloud on a propellor. Mega rode the cloud and blasted the robots on the other clouds which he used to ride to AirMan's lair. He walked through the door to see the robot waiting for him. AirMan was a very large robot, he had a blue chest plate which seemed to be attached to his head and a fan in his torso.

"So you're the one that saved all those humans from the wind I created" AirMan said.

"You're the one who made the clock tower fall?" asked Mega.

"Yes, and I'd do it again in the name of Wily"

"You almost killed dozens of people!"

"They deserved it, if I can't walk among them then I will walk the world alone! Prepare yourself, MegaMan, for you can't beat me!"

AirMan used the fan in his torso to blow Mega against the wall behind him.

"Mega! Can you hear me?" Dr. Light said through the speakers in Mega's helmet "I've gone through his designs and it seems that you could defeat him by shooting the fan in his torso"

"Got it!" Mega replied.

"Getting help at the eleventh hour? I thought you were better than this" said AirMan as he shot a tornado like gust of wind from his arm cannon. Mega dodged the tornado's AirMan was launching and shot several beams into his torso, destroying AirMan. Mega touched AirMan's arm cannon, absorbing the Air Shooter ability.

"Mega, we just got a strange spike in your systems when you copied AirMan's ability. Are you alright?" Roll said.

"I'm fine, I need to focus on defeating the robots. I'm going after CrashMan next"

"Are you sure? This could be a problem"

"There's more important thing to do right now, we don't have much time"

Mega selected the CrashMan icon and teleported away.

Mega landed at the bottom of an abandoned building with all the pipes exposed. Mega climbed up a ladder as he shot the tube like robots that followed him. He climbed further to see a system of platforms moving in all directions leading to another ladder. Mega hopped on a platform and blasted the robots following him while continuously jumping from platform to platform eventually getting to the ladder. He climbed to a door with a W symbol above it.

"This must be CrashMan"

Mega walked through the door. CrashMan had a large, red, chest plate with a red helmet to match it. Instead of hands CrashMan only had two large drills attached to his forearms.

"Hey there, Mega" CrashMan said.

"You must be CrashMan"

"That I am"

Mega equipped the Air Shooter changing his colors to blue and white.

"What? No witty comeback? You want to do this already? I've got to hand it to you... What ever, let's just do this!"

CrashMan launched a drill with a round object on it in front of Mega.

"You can't even hit me from this close of range?" just then the object exploded knocking Mega back.

"Look at me, I'm MegaMan. I want to save all the pathetic humans in the name of justice" CrashMan said sarcastically as he shot another bomb. Mega used the Air Shooter to blow the bomb back making it attach to CrashMan. The bomb exploded leaving the empty shell of CrashMan. Mega touched his arm copying his Crash Bomber ability.

"Mega, we just got another spike in your systems. You need to come home now!" Dr. Light said.

"No, I can't I need to stop Wily!"

"We just don't want you to get hurt" said Roll.

"I won't, I'll come back when this is all done, I promise"

Mega selected the MetalMan icon on the select screen and teleported to his location.

Mega landed in a factory overrun with enemy robots. He ran along the conveyor belt going just fast enough to to move forward as the belt moved backwards. He jumped off the conveyor belt and landed on a normal floor. He took one step before a drill came from the ceiling and went into the ground in front of him. Mega ran towards the door with the W above it while shooting other drills that came from the ceiling. Mega took one last jump after a giant platform with spikes on it dropped from the ceiling. Mega walked through the door to meet MetalMan.

"Ah, MegaMan, Master Wily warned us about you. I guess it's time for our duel" said MetalMan

"We don't have to do this, can't you see what Wily's really doing?"

"I have no choice, I must follow Wily and see his future connect to reality, it's time to slice you up MegaMan!"

MetalMan activated the conveyor belt pushing Mega into the wall behind him. MetalMan materialized two saw blades and threw both of them at Mega, he managed to dodge one of them but the other lodged into his heel.

"Aaahhhh!" Mega screamed as he pulled out the saw blade. Mega stood up as he changed his colors to orange and white, equipping the Crash Bomber. He shot the bomb and stuck it to the wall behind MetalMan. He switched back to his normal colors as he prepared to throw the saw blade at MetalMan. MetalMan laughed.

"Do you really think I can be defeated by my own weapon?"

Mega threw the blade at MetalMan knocking him back into the Crash Bomber causing it to explode. Mega grabbed the severed arm of MetalMan and assimilated the Metal Blade ability.

"This isn't good" Dr. Light said

"What is it" asked Mega

"It seems that every time you use your Variable Weapons System there's a spike in your core systems, this might be a trap that Wily made, if you come back to the lab we can..."

"No!" Mega interrupted "I have to do this, there's people who need protection and I'm the one with the power to protect them, I'll be fine, you don't need to worry"

"... Alright, but if this continues you have to come home"

"Got it"

Mega touched the BubbleMan icon on the select screen and teleported away.

Mega landed above a waterfall. He dove off the waterfall and splashed into the water below. Several shrimp like robots swam overwhelming him. He ran forward to where these rump were coming from, which was a giant robotic fish. He destroyed the robot with no mercy and proceeded to travel onward, blasting all the robots in his path. The last stretch he had to go through was a series of suspended platforms leading to another door. He jumped across with precision and walked through the door to see BubbleMan. BubbleMan had a pair of goggles where eyes would have been and water jets on the back of his legs. He was equipped with an arm cannon and another, smaller, cannon attached to his head.

"I see you've made it through, I've spent a lot of time laying those traps for you so this better be a good fight" said BubbleMan.

"Hahahah" Mega laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're BubbleMan, what are you going to do? Bubble me to death?"

BubbleMan launched a highly acidic bubble from his forehead cannon that explode as it hit Mega. Mega screamed.

"I thought MegaMan was better than this! Are you really gonna let me bubble you to death?"

Mega switched to the Metal Blade, changing his colors to brown and light brown. BubbleMan rose in the water.

"Changing colors won't help you now! It's time I put you in Davy Jone's Locker!" BubbleMan said ass he launched a barrage of bubbles at Mega. Mega quickly threw a Metal Blade that sliced through the bubbles and hit BubbleMan's core directly. Mega grabbed the dis-embodied head of BubbleMan and took his Bubble Lead ability.

"Mega, we just hot another spike, there's no use negotiating, we're doing a forced teleport back to the lab" Roll said.

"No!" Mega opened the holographic screen from his arm and entered in a code blocking the forced teleport.

"I'm not going back now, I've already got four robots defeated, I have to stop Wily!"

"Stop it, Mega, you're not acting like yourself!"

"Roll, this is something I need to do! I'm not coming home! Not yet! There's still robots I need to destroy!"

"Why are you acting like this? All we want to do is make sure you're not getting a virus or something!"

"I can do this on my own! I've done it before! I don't need you!" Mega opened the screen in his arm again and blocked all communication with Light Labs. He opened the select screen and touched the HeatMan icon and teleported out.

"What's wrong with him?" Roll asked Dr. Light.

"This could be the trap Dr. Wily set up. But what could making him more violent do? It's just making him destroy his robots at a faster rate. We still have a basic connection with him, I'll try to send an antivirus software to him remotely and take care of this, it'll take some time. I only hope I can get it to him in time"

Mega landed in a geothermic research center. The robots in the area had caused lava to flow through the building. The tube like robots from CrashMan's sector were there and continued to follow Mega. Mega jumped over a lava pit and continued to shoot the robots in his path. He came across a large pool of lava followed by what seemed like a bottomless pit. Blocks started to appear out of nowhere leading to the floor on the other side. Mega quickly memorized the pattern and came up with the best route possible to get across. He jumped from platform to platform with split second timing. He jumped off the last platform just before it disappeared behind him. He climbed down a ladder and walked through the door to see HeatMan waiting for him. HeatMan's appearance resembled a yellow Zippo lighter with arms, legs, and a head. Mega switched to the Bubble Lead changing his colors to gray and white.

"You've fought FireMan before, right?" said HeatMan.

"Yeah" replied Mega.

"Well I'm an upgrade on his design"

Mega laughed. "So are you gonna be as easy to defeat as he was"

"No, he was a robot built for recycling garbage, I'm a weapon, just like you"

Mega hesitated.

"I... I'm not a weapon!"

"Oh really, a robot with a gun built into his arm destroying a robot doesn't sound like a weapon to you? And Dr. Wily told us your original purpose. Face it, MegaMan, we're the same"

Mega launched several Lead Bubbles that traveled along the ground at HeatMan. HeatMan surrounded himself in fire and rushed himself at Mega. Mega jumped over HeatMan and put out his fire with a Lead Bubble, shutting him down.

"I'M NOT THE SAME AS YOU!"

Mega touched HeatMan's arm, taking the Atomic Fire weapon. He opened the select screen and selected the WoodMan icon. He teleported away.

LightSoft AntiVirus upload: 25%

Mega landed in a forest. Robotic bats woke from the trees and began to chase Mega. He equipped the Metal Blade and began destroying the bats one by one. He ran forward and climbed down a ladder to find himself underground. After destroying a few more bats he was face to face with a giant robotic dog shooting a concentrated beam of fire at him. Mega jumped over the fire and threw a barrage of Metal Blades destroying the robot. Mega walked through another door as he switched to the Atomic Fire, changing his colors to red and yellow. WoodMan was a very large robot who's chest plate, helmet, and armor seemed to be made of wood.

"You've come" WoodMan said in a stern voice "I'm surprised you've made it this far. What was it you defeated before? A line of maintenance robot?"

Mega charged energy into one Atomic Fire shot.

"Are you going to say anything or am I just going to have to destroy you without hearing your voice?"

Mega readied his buster.

"Well then, let's do this!"

WoodMan surrounded himself with titanium leaves forming an orbiting shield around him. WoodMan launched the leaves at Mega but mega quickly evaded them by jumping over them and firing a giant fire ball, burning the wooden parts of WoodMan's armor. Mega used a Bubble Lead to put the fire out on WoodMan's arm so he could absorb the Leaf Shield weapon. Mega opened the select screen and touched the FlashMan icon causing him to teleport.

LightSoft antivirus upload: 50%

Mega arrived in a gem mine. He was completely surrounded by walls of blue gems that seemed to be flashing.

"This must be how Wily got the recourses to find and build the robots, this place must be taken down!" Mega said. He noticed his reflection in one of the gems, there was something different about his eyes, they seemed to turn from a deep blue to a dark purple. Mega dismissed this as a problem with the reflection and tried to walk forward but slipped on the glass like floor. He tried to use the momentum from the floor to move faster through the stage, he was almost there, only two robots left, he couldn't stop now. He jumped down a hole where he met one of the Sniper Joe models in I giant mechanical ride armor. The Sniper shot a beam at Mega knocking him back into a hole. Mega climbed out of the hole and decided to go over top of the Joe, avoiding him completely. Mega dropped down to see another string of Sniper Joes waiting for him. Mega quickly jumped on a ledge above them just before the Joes could spot him and walked on the platforms above them to reach another door to meet FlashMan. FlashMan appeared in front of Mega out of nowhere, he had blue armor along with a helmet that had a clear dome on top.

"The famous MegaMan! I'm glad to finally meet you. I wish I could take some time to get to know you but Master Wily has ordered me to destroy you!" said FlashMan

"Ha! Good luck with that" replied Mega

"Well, I don't want to destroy such an invincible war machine, so why don't you just join the side of Wily?"

"I'm not a war machine!"

"Of course you are, you were built to help Wily take over the world, it's your purpose!"

Mega switched to the Metal Blade.

"Oh, I liked the blue armor, it brought out the purple in your eyes. Very well then, I wish I didn't have to but now I must destroy the invincible MegaMan!"

Mega tried to throw a Metal Blade at FlashMan but he disappeared just as it would have hit him.

"Looking for me?" FlashMan said behind Mega.

Mega tried throwing another blade at him from behind but FlashMan disappeared again.

"You'll have to be quicker than that!"

Mega materialized ten Metal Blades in his hands and spun around, launching them in all directions. All but one of the blades missed, the one that hit FlashMan got him right in the core putting him on a near critical condition. Mega walked up to him and touched his arm, taking the Time Stop ability.

"At least I had the pleasure of meeting MegaMan before I died, you were a worthy opponent" Said FlashMan with his last breath. Mega touched the final icon on the select screen, the final robot. Mega was ready, ready to kill QuickMan. Mega Teleported to the final robot.

LightSoft antivirus upload: 75%

Mega wasn't quite sure where he landed, the walls were all made of metal. He didn't have much time to survey the area. He jumped down a hole where giant yellow brand came from the sides as Mega fell down. He knew that these were things he should avoid. Not long after he landed he came across another hole with beams shooting everywhere. To try and get them to stop, Mega equipped the Time Stop and used it to stop the beams entirely and jumped down the whole. At the bottom he met up with the robot from the very beginning of his journey, the one who was there when the clock tower fell, QuickMan.

LightSoft antivirus upload: 85%

"I'm impressed you've made it this far, congratulations" QuickMan said as he began a slow clap.

"Enough talk, QuickMan! Let's finish what we started!"

QuickMan looked directly at Mega's blood thirsty face.

LightSoft antivirus upload: 95%

"No scarf this time? What a shame"

"No, no more banter! I'm here to destroy you!"

"Wow! You're quicker than me to start, but you won't be quicker in battle!"

LightSoft antivirus upload: 96%

QuickMan ran around Mega and threw his large boomerang back and forth, hitting Mega each time.

"There's no use running if it's death you're running from!" shouted Mega.

Mega used the Time Stop to freeze QuickMan in place.

LightSoft antivirus upload: 97%

"I've got you now"

Mega equipped the Crash Bomber and stuck it on QuickMan's chest. The Time Stop ended as QuickMan noticed the bomb attached to his chest, he looked at Mega in horror.

"What they say's true, death does wear blue, he can't fall"

The bomb exploded, destroying QuickMan. Mega touched QuickMan's severed arm. The second after Mega copied the Quick Boomerang he felt a burning sensation in his eyes. Mega screamed as his eyes turned a bright red. He fell to the ground as he endured the greatest pain he'd ever felt. He teleported out a few seconds after falling on the ground.

Mega landed at the newly repaired base of his greatest enemy Dr. Wily. He no longer felt the pain, he no longer felt anything. He stood obediently as Dr. Wily walked in the room and examined him.

"The Mega Project; my greatest creation but also my greatest mistake" Said Dr. Wily "Until today that is. Isn't it genius how I used your own thirst for justice to have you fight my robots and copy my malware program to get you back on my side?"

Mega only stood there with no expression on his face. Dr. Wily laughed.

"Great, no more back talk out of you. The time for world domination is now, with you I can finally show the world the true power of Wily!"

DLN: 001 Mega: offline

LightSoft antivirus upload: 98% incomplete

"What happened to him?" Roll asked

"It's what I feared the most, Mega's become corrupt by the virus, it must have been Wily's trap. He baited Rock to defeat the robots and copy a piece of the virus when he used the VWS"

"So what are we going to do now?"

Dr light turned to Roll.

"The only way of saving Rock would be to upload the rest of the antivirus in a confrontation with him, but he's too strong, nothing we can do, knowing Wily, he'll use Rock as a weapon to take over the world...it's over, Albert has won"

Roll began to cry.

"There has to be something we can use to get Rock back, we can't give up yet, we can't!"

Dr. Light hugged Roll.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do, no force stands a chance against Rock...it's over"

There was a silence that seemed to fall on the entire world, the hero who saved everyone once before was gone, there was no MegaMan, there was no hope.

A red beckon of hope came into Light Labs. It was the red robot who had saved MegaMan before. He came into the lab and grabbed the hard drive with the rest of the antivirus on it. Dr. Light and Roll ran to see who was in the lab. The froze the moment they saw him. The second after he met eyes with them he teleported out.

"It couldn't be" Dr. Light said in disbelief

"Was that..."

The robot landed in front of Dr. Wily's castle.

"This isn't my war, but this world need's it's hero back. Don't worry, MegaMan, I'm coming for you"

The robot ran into the fortress.

"I have to finish what I started"

The robot tore through Dr. Wily's defenses with his powerful arm cannon shots. He came across a metal structure that he couldn't jump over. He placed his shield on the ground next to it and stood on top of it. The shield began to scale up the structure like an elevator. He grabbed the shield after he reached the top and continued forward. He climbed a ladder where he met one of the Sniper Joe models.

"You again" the robot said.

He blasted through the Joe's shield and destroyed the robot behind it. He continued to climb. He came to an area where the ladder ended. There was no way to jump to the other ladder which would be his only way forward. He through his shield into the air as a jet emerged from it creating a jet board which he used to get across the gap and onto the other ladder. He climbed the ladder and ran into the entrance of the fortress. A few steps in he looked behind him to see a giant mechanical dragon chasing him. He ran away from it until he found the edge of the platform ad was face to face with the dragon.

"Why must you make me do this, Wily"

The dragon breathed fire in an attempt to burn the robot. The robot jumped up high and launched a barrage of blasts directly at the dragons head, destroying it. He looked down into the pit below him and noticed robots at the bottom.

"Don't worry, MegaMan, I'm coming"

The robot teleported into the pit bellow.

WCP-004: Mecha Dragon: offline.

"What!? This can't be! I have MegaMan! There's no one else who could penetrate my forces!" Dr. Wily said in shock. "Who could this be?"

He looked over at Mega, standing in the center of the room.

"If he manages to defeat the next Wily Castle Protector I want you to destroy him!"

"Yes, Master Wily"

The robot landed in front of a massive pit of spikes.

"You can't keep me out that easily, Wily"

He used his jet shield to fly across the pit. He grabbed a ladder and climbed up and down another. He jumped into a pool of water and made his way to the other side where he saw the door leading to his next enemy. He was now face to face with I giant tank with the likeness of the Dr. Light robot, GutsMan. "Using Dr. Light's designs again, when will you learn"

He jumped on top of the tanks treads. The tank launched a Mettool out of its chest which began attacking him. He blasted the Mettool and jumped it shoot in directly in the head, weakening the robot. He then used his jet shield to rush into the robot and sever its head, shutting it down.

"That's more like it"

WCP-005: GutsDozer: offline.

"That's it! Go now! My greatest weapon!" said Dr. Wily

"Roger" replied Mega

Mega teleported to where the robot had just defeated the GutsDozer.

"Who are you?" asked Mega.

"MegaMan! I've come to free you from Wily"

"Wily has already freed me from the clutches of Light. I'm a weapon, made to help Wily take over the world!"

"That's Wily talking! You've got to snap out of this!"

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you!?"

"I can't tell you that, not now anyway"

"Very well then, prepare yourself for the fight of your life! Ha ha ha! Before it ends that is"

Mega shot an onslaught of buster shots which were blocked by the red robots shield. Mega switched to the Crash Bomber behind the robot. The bomb exploded, knocking the robot forward. Mega used a Time Stop to try and freeze the robot. Mega was astounded when the robot didn't seem to be affected by the Time Stop.

"I'm sorry, that won't work on me"

Mega threw several Metal Blades at the robot. The robot dodged them and shot a powerful blast at Mega.

"You need to stop this! You're not a weapon!"

Mega shot an Atomic Fire Blast at the robot which was deflected by the shield.

"How do you know!?"

Mega attempted to defend himself with a Leaf Shield.

"I know you better than you know yourself"

The robot jumped ofer the shield Mega had just launched and readied the device to upload the antivirus.

"Rock"

The robot placed the device on the front of Mega's helmet sending the antivirus. Mega's eyes closed and he passed out. The robot pushed the back of Mega's helmet, causing his helmet to retract. The robot propped him up against a wall and shook him.

"Mega! Are you alright"

Mega opened his eyes, which had returned to its normal blue color. He looked that the robot.

"You!"

"Yes, it's me"

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Wily tried using your power for his own gain, I got you out of that though. Here, drink this"

The robot handed Mega a blue can with an E on it.

"That should refuel you and jump start your auto-repair systems. I'm sorry I had to rough you up"

"It's alright, thanks"

Mega took a sip of the E-tank.

"Who are you, by the way, and why do you insist on helping me?"

"I can't tell you who I am, I'm sorry"

"I see... More secrets"

"Dr. Light's still not telling you who you are?"

"Yes! How do you know?"

"I've had my time with Light, I'm sorry I can't tell you who I am, you must find out who you are first and then you will know who I am"

Mega took another sip.

"Can you answer me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"What does that thing on your shield mean?"

Mega pointed to the words on the shield. The words were "Hope Rides Alone"

"That's from along time ago. I put it on there to remind me that the world can be changed by the will of one"

Mega finished the E-tank.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, are you going to help me stop Wily?"

"I'm sorry, this is not my war. I only came do that you could get repaired and do this...alone"

"I see"

The robot clutched his chest.

"Are you alright?" asked Mega.

"...yeah..."

"I can get Dr. Light to fix you"

"No. Do me a favor and don't tell Light you saw me"

"Ok"

"Remember, the world can be changed by the efforts of one, you can beat Dr. Wily, I believe in you. Here" The robot handed Mega his shield. "Your VWS should be able to copy the support data on here"

Mega touched the shield and copied items 1,2, and 3.

"Thanks" Mega re-equipped his helmet "Before I go, is there something I can call you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you're going to keep saving me I think I should call you by something, even if it's not your real name"

The robot hesitated for a while.

"ProtoMan... You can call me ProtoMan"

"Thanks, I should be off now. Thank you for everything... ProtoMan, good bye"

Mega ran towards the next area. ProtoMan fell down and put is hand over his chest.

"No. Not now"

DLN-001 Mega: Online

LightSoft antivirus upload: 100%

status: stable

Communications: offline

Dr. Light and Roll looked at the screen on shock. That last they had heard from Mega he was being corrupt by the virus and now the screen shows that he's stable just like before. They still couldn't reach him through communication because of the castle's defenses, but they knew exactly what he was doing, fighting through Wily's forces. Dr. Wily, however, had quite a different reaction.

"NO! HOW CAN THIS BE!? HE WAS MY GREATEST WEAPON!" he shouted in disbelief. He looked at the screen and then messages his forces.

"There is an unstable core in the GutsDozer's sector, all forces in the area retrieve it and bring it here"

Mega reached the next door in the castle. He walked in and dropped down into another room.

"This must be a trap"

Pieces of the wall began to come off and merge into flying robots that homed in on Mega. Mega switched his colors to red and white and materialized a jet board for him to ride. He hopped on and began blasting the robots one by one. The robots seemed to multiply, overwhelming Mega.

"I have to use one of the other weapons"

Mega used several Metal Blades to slice down the robots as the drew close to him. Eventually, all the robots were defeated and a door opened in the room, leading Mega to the next sector of the castle.

Mega came across another moving platform like the ones is CrashMan's sector. He hopped on the platform as tubelike robots appeared at an amazing rate and began to approach him. Mega equipped the Leaf Shield and used it's spinning titanium leaves to destroy the robots before they got to him. Mega rode the platform to a ladder leading to a hallway full of Sniper Joe's. Overwhelmed, Mega materialized a jet board and did his best to fly past them into the next chamber. Me walked around, wondering when the next robot would come out to attack him. Just then, four beams homed in on him at the same time. Mega noticed the beams were coming from turrets on the walls. He calculated which weapon would be the best to use on them and the best possible route to travel. He decided to go with the Crash Bomber. He used the Item 1 to reach the first turret. Then he climbed over a wall to the next one, then he blew up a wall to get to the next one. The final one was out in the open. All the Crash Bombs exploded one after another and destroyed the turrets that were shooting at him. The room was nearly destroyed from the blast and a path way opened up to the final sector, Dr. Wily's lair.

Mega walked through a long hallway until he reached the final door. He stopped in front of it and took one last breath before stepping through. There he met Dr. Wily in the new Wily Machine No. 2, a large ship with a red cover over the dome that Wily controlled the ship by.

"You better have realized that your fight for justice is meaningless and are coming back to my side!" Wily said from the machine.

"No! I'll never go back to your side! I will always be the one to stop your plans! I will be the one to defeat your robots whenever they appear! I will be the one to stand while others fall! I WILL BE THE ONE!"

"My poor, misguided, weapon. Is that what that human, Thomas, thought you? His broken heart is his greatest weakness. Do you know why he's helping you? Because his son died, and I killed him. You are merely a shadow of what he was!"

Mega couldn't think of anything to say.

"I...I...uh..."

"Nothing to say there! Well then, I shall now destroy you with powers from beyond the stars!"

Wily launched a powerful beam at Mega. Mega jumped out of the way and equipped the Metal Blade and threw several of them at the cannon launching the beams. Then the cannon was destroyed, Mega used the blades to break the clear shield protecting Wily. Just as the shield was destroyed, Wily upgraded the ship to its secondary cannon which fired a beam that flew in a zig-zag pattern and hit Mega. Mega knew there was little use in trying to dodge the lazier and decided to use the Air Shooter to attack the ship from underneath. The tornados rose from Mega's buster and destroyed the cannon firing the wave beam. The explosion of the cannon caused major damage to the ship and Wily was forced to exit it. Mega approached Dr. Wily who was now standing in the center of the room, menacingly.

"Do you really think your primitive earth weapons could stop me!?" shouted Dr. Wily

"Wha...what?" replied Mega in confusion

"I've fooled that human, Thomas, since the very beginning. He never knew where I really came from! And now he believes that my failure could stop me"

Mega was very confused.

"It's time I show you my true form!"

Dr. Wily levitated in the center of the room as everything went black around them. Mega watched in horror as Wily transformed into a green creature with giant, glowing, red eyes, and an exposed, orange, rib cage.

"You have got to be kidding me! Your an alien?"

"That feeble human you call Light never knew! And now it's time to conquer this primitive planet with powers from beyond the stars!"

Wily began to move around Mega in a figure eight pattern. Mega tried to rush at Wily but Wily fired a small beam from his hand that knocked Mega back and damaged him severely. Mega tried using all his weapons to stop Wily. The Metal Blade did nothing, neither did the Atomic Fire or leaf shield. The Quick Boomerang and Flash Stopper were powerless along with the Air Shooter and Crash Bomber. Mega switched to the Bubble Lead.

"Here goes nothing"

Shooting the bubble at Wily seemed to cause what looked like a glitch to the creature. Mega jumped up and fired as many bubbles as he could until he was out of energy for them. The creature seemed to fade away as the room turned back to normal. Mega noticed the holographic projector flying around him in a figure eight pattern. He turned around to see Dr. Wily in disbelief, operating the hologram. Mega ran up and grabbed him.

"You're not getting away this time!"

"Let me go you insolent weapon!" Dr. Wily shouted as he tried to free himself from Mega's grip. Mega rode the Item-2 out of the castle with Dr. Wily. Mega pulled the purple piece of fabric out of the pocket on his belt and tied it around his face as he neared the exit where several police and FBI vans were waiting outside. He handed Wily over to one of the FBI agents.

"I think you're looking for this" said Mega

He immediately rode off on the jet board to Light Labs.

He arrived very tired from his adventure and opened the door where Dr. Light and Roll were waiting for him.

"I'm back"

Mega stumbled in, very weak from his fight.

"Mega!" said Roll in surprise

Dr. Light and Roll helped Mega onto the couch in the center of the room.

"I'm glad you're back, we were really worried about you" said Dr. Light "But I have to ask, how did you manage to get rid of Wily's malware program?"

Mega hesitated.

"I...I don't know, I just woke up in Wily's castle"

"Are you sure no one helped you out of there?"

"I really don't know..."

Dr. Light stared at Mega for a few seconds

"Well...you should get some rest"

"Alright"

Mega fell asleep on the couch.

The dream he had this time was different than the one he usually had. He was running, severely damaged, his power levels low. He tried his best to avoid the robots attacking him but ended up getting beat up really bad. A piece of his face was torn off, his helmet was cracked, his power core was exposed, his buster arm was nearly detached. He came to a wall where he sat down.

"Help! ProtoMan!" he cried

No answer.

"ProtoMan, where are you!?"

ProtoMan teleported in front of Mega and just stood there, staring at him.

"ProtoMan! There you are!"

ProtoMan didn't respond. ProtoMan raised his buster and pointed it at Mega.

"ProtoMan?"

Just as ProtoMan was about to pull the trigger, Mega woke up.

He awoke the next day, Roll was in front of him straightening things up.

"Roll?"

Roll turned around.

"Roll, I'm sorry I went kinda crazy and snapped at you, do you forgive me?"

Roll hesitated.

"I'm...I'm not sure if I'm ready to"

Mega stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"All we were trying to do was help and you denied it, I just don't think I'm ready to forgive you"

"I'm sorry, I just really had to stop Dr. Wily. He was corrupting me. I couldn't help it"

Roll didn't reply. Mega fell to his knees, he would have cried if he had been built with tear ducts.

"I'm sorry that I was a jerk, I'm sorry that I can't be Rock, I'm sorry that you have to be reminded of his death every time you look at my face. I just...I really don't even know who, or what, I am. I just feel so alone"

Roll put her had on his shoulder.

"Everything that happened with Rock it's your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself for that"

"I know but... I can't help it. I'm trying to figure myself out while the world rests on my shoulders"

"If it really means that much to you... Then I forgive you, I think you deserve it after saving the world. You really shouldn't blame yourself for things you have no control over, I know that now"

"What do you mean?"

Roll took a deep breath.

"Rock...he... My mother died giving birth to him when I was five, for years I blamed him for the loss of my mother, I blamed him for something he had no control over"

"...so what changed?"

"He...he died so that I could live"

"Oh...uh...wow, I'm not quite sure how to respond to that. I'm sorry that you see him every time you look at me"

Roll hugged Mega.

"He never left us"

"Ugh...where am I?" asked ProtoMan as he awoke in a strange lab

A robot emerged from the shadows.

"You're Awake"

ProtoMan touched his helmet and noticed a mouth guard and extensions to his ear pieces have been attached.

"Wha...what have you done to me!?"

"My master put me in charge of repairing you, you're now on our side"

"No!"

ProtoMan attempted to charge the robot but the robot hit a button causing two bright yellow lights to spear in ProtoMan's sunglasses. He fell to the ground on extreme pain.

"We cannot strike yet but we shall soon, you should prepare yourself to kill the great MegaMan"

The robot lifted ProtoMan's head and looked him dead in the eyes.

"BreakMan"

...to be continued


End file.
